The Little Things
by Napalm77
Summary: Jeremie is broken after losing Aelita to someone else. But he soon realizes that she isn't the only perfect girl out there. Jeremie's POV J/Y Tell me what you think.


It's always the small things in life that mean the most. But they're also the things that hurt the most. Things most people wouldn't spare a passing glance yet I stare in silent agony, like a car-wreck playing on a loop. I want so bad to look away, yet I can't. So I stare and pray for it to end. And even when it does, relief fails to find me. Because it still happened. But not to me.

No, that little kiss on the cheek was not, nor ever will be, intended for me.

I drop my head, feeling the tears that always threaten to overwhelm me when I'm around them. When I see her so happy and know that it's not me causing it. That's a tough pill to swallow. But I do so every day just so I never have to see that smile fade. Because if it were to, even the sun would stop shining.

I trudge past them slowly and head for my dorm. The hallway never seems to end, stretching out forever in front of me. All the lights are distorted as the tears break through my barrier. I'm just happy there's no one to see me like this. I enter my room, leaving the lights off. I prefer the darkness. It suits my mood better. I look at the ancient desktop resting on my wooden desk. Dust has collected all across it, twinkling like tiny stars in the blue glow emitted by the monitor.

Dust. That's what my unused heart has collected so much of. Coating it in an unholy amount of the hideous substance. I want to wipe it all away and start anew but I know that's just not possible. Not after all the time I spent slaving away in front of that god-forsaken desktop. I used to love that thing. But now bile gathers in my throat every time I even look at it. In fact, I hate this entire room. Too many memories of her.

I turn to leave, when I catch my own reflection in a full length mirror leaning haphazardly against the wall. Blonde hair is a tangled mess. Blue eyes sunken into a pale, gaunt face that has sustained far too many sleepless nights. Frail, hunched shoulders that hold emaciated arms that have suffered from malnutrition many a time.

I think I might've found something I hate more than my room and my computer all together. Myself.

The tears threaten to spill again and I rush from the room, unable to look any longer. But the image is burned in my mind. The damage is done. I flee to the night awaiting me outside. Even though it's warm out, I feel nothing but cold. Cold and unforgiving loneliness. I flop down on a splintering bench and let my face fall into my hands. I let myself cry. I let the sobs rack my body without restraint. There's no point in holding it back any longer. She's gone. Slipped right through my fingertips. The thought of her lovely green eyes never holding any more than brotherly love for me tears what's left of my tattered heart to shreds. Another, even larger sob runs through me and my glasses fall to the ground.

"Jeremie?"

I hear a concerned female voice break through the night but it's not her. I look up at the girl dressed in black through bloodshot eyes.

"Jeremie," Yumi asks, concern and worry lacing her voice, "Jeremie what's wrong?"

"Nothing Yumi," I try to say but my voice cracks. I flinch internally and berate myself for being such a wimp.

She sits next to me and pulls me against her chest, running her fingers through my messy hair. It feels good to have someone hold me like this. It feels right.

"Jeremie, please tell me what's wrong."

It wasn't a question. I could tell by the soft yet demanding tone she used. I inhale and try to regain composure. I don't know where to start.

"Aelita's gone," I whisper in a hoarse voice.

Yumi looks stricken for a moment, before understanding dawns on her. She continues to run her fingers through my hair. It's very calming and I start to feel much better. She brushes away the tears with her soft touch, leaving an almost electric feel behind. I pull away and look at the older girl next to me. It surprises me how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. For a moment, my distraught mind forgets about the pink-haired source of its misery and loses itself in Yumi. Her straight black hair falls like a midnight waterfall to her exposed neck. Her soft features emphasize her caring character.

Without realizing the words had even left my mouth, I speak softly, "You're gorgeous."

Yumi crooks an eyebrow, a slightly amused expression crossing her face. She smiles and pulls me into her warm embrace. I burrow myself into her arms, not wanting the moment to ever end. She whispers into my ear, "Thank you."

I say against her shoulder, "I wish I could get a girl like you."

She pushes me away slightly and looks me in the eyes. "And why do you think you couldn't?"

I gesture at myself. "Just look at me. Who could possibly ever love someone as small, frail and pitiful as me? If god ever made a mistake, I was it."

Yumi's expression hardens at the last part. "Don't you ever say that again. You are perfect the way you are. You are an intelligent and handsome young man. If others can't see that then they're missing out. I love you for you."

She blushed slightly as she spoke the last line but she didn't take it back. "Really?" I ask, my eyes starting to regain some of their old luster.

Yumi leans in, slowly closing the gap between us. She cupps my cheek in her gentle grasp and presses her perfect lips against mine. She holds it there for what seems like an eternity before pulling away and uttering softly, "Really."


End file.
